The present invention relates generally to a spinning reel for fishing, and more particularly to a reel shell for the spinning reel, which will make a clicking sound to alert a user while a predetermined position is made, and the predetermined position will be precisely made.
A conventional spinning reel 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a reel body 2, a rod attachment portion 3 extending upwardly from the reel body 2, a crank 4 rotatably mounted on the reel body 2, a spool 5 mounted on a front end of the reel body 2, and a reel shell 6 rotatably mounted on the reel body 2. When a user turns the crank 4, the reel shell 6 will be driven to rotate so as to further actuate the spool to do reciprocating actions for successfully releasing or recovering fishing lines. The reel shell 6 includes a base 7, two support arms 8 extending outwardly from two sides of the reel body 7, two bail arms 9 respectively pivotally connected with the two support arms 8, and a bail 91 having two ends pivotally connected with the two bail arms 9, such that the bail 91 can pivot with respect to the reel body 7 and change its location. Actually, the aforesaid pivoting of the bail 91 is made by the two bail arms 9 pivoting with respect to the two support arms 8. However, while the aforesaid pivoting is made in the conventional spinning reel, an obvious clicking sound is hardly generated such that the user fails to confirm if the foregoing pivoting is done completely or midway. Accordingly, a bail is not precisely positioned such that the conventional spinning reel will work abnormally.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a clicking reel shell for a spinning reel, a bail of which is precisely positioned and meanwhile a clicking sound will be made.
The foregoing objective is attained by a clicking reel shell for a spinning reel, which is rotatably mounted on a reel body of the spinning reel and can be driven to rotate. The reel shell includes a base, a first bail arm, a second bail arm, and a bail. The base is composed of a spool holder connected with the reel body of the spinning reel, a first support arm extending outwardly from a first side of the spool holder, and a second support arm extending outwardly from a second side of the spool holder. The first support arm is provided with a chamber inside and an opening, which communicates with the chamber and outside, at a free end thereof. The first bail arm is pivotally connected with the first support arm at a first end thereof and seals the opening and has an elongated recess at an inner side thereof. The second bail arm is pivotally connected with the second support arm at a first end thereof. The bail has two ends respectively connected with a second end of the first bail arm and a second end of the second bail arm. The chamber of the first support arm of the base is further installed with a swing member, a connecting rod, and a spring therein. The swing member is pivotally connected to the first support arm and is centrally provided with an axle hole, which is provided with a stop portion at an end. The connecting rod is provided with a body portion which is inserted into the axle hole of the swing member, a waist portion positioned at a central section of the body portion, and an arm portion laterally extending outwardly from a distal end of the body portion and being inserted into the elongated recess of the first bail arm. The spring is sleeved onto the body portion of the connecting rod and is positioned in the axle hole of the swing member. The spring has two ends respectively resting against the stop portion and the waist portion of the connecting rod. Accordingly, when the bail pivots with respect to the base to a predetermined position, a clicking sound will be made and the predetermined position is more precisely made.